Harry Potter and the Warden Corps
by Richard Penn
Summary: Harry is taken to alternate school after the events of CoS, one that teaches him how to truly use his powers among other powers and a new evil that makes Voldemort look like a wet kitten.  AU-No Horcruxs- Good Dumbles- UltraSuper!Harry T to be safe


**A/N: Ok this idea has been floating in my head for a number of years to be honest and I just finally am sitting and typing it out. This story will not make my crossover go to the back burner but yeah. **

**Summary: Harry is taken to alternate school after the events of CoS, one that teaches him how to truly use his powers among other powers and a new evil that makes Voldemort look like a wet kitten. AU-No Horcruxs- Good Dumbles- UltraSuper!Harry **

**I don't own anything!**

**CHAPTER 1**

The sun rose over a complex that was a cross between a castle and a military base, as the people that inhabited the complex went about their daily routine. One in particular awoke as the rays of the sun hit his face; the young man rose from his bed and stretched. Harry Potter stood in his sparsely furnished room, with only a bed, a dresser, and a small window that overlooked the training ground. He could see a few of the younger lads working with their commanders.

You see after the terrible year that was Harry's second one, his relatives didn't want anything to do with him or his freakiness. So when a group came to the Dursleys' door and asked if they could take him off their hands, they practically pushed the young wizard out the door. The people sought Harry for his power, defeating the basilisk had awaked a power in the young man that was rare. Power known only to wardens.

Wardens are what people would call battle mages; they specialize in elemental magic, which involved every element that you can think of. Wardens specialize in two elements, however, there have been some to know and master as many as three. Wardens take skill with mundane types of combat, primarily bladed weapons. They don't just take humans either; they take Elves, Dwarves, Vamps, Weres, Satyrs, and Goblins.

Harry started training the next day; he was given a test to see which element he would be able to control. The test is simple just placing a few drops of blood in to a bowl and spheres of light will come out of said bowl, the different colors determine what elements. Dark blue for water, red for fire, brown for earth, yellow for lightning, light blue for air, grey for steel, green for wood, turquoise for ice, white for light, and black for dark.

When Harry's results came up he felt the urge to hit his head, after hearing about the Wardens and their usual limit on elemental control, he had a suspicion that this was going to happen; the lights that shone out were Air, Lighting, Ice, Water, and Light. 'Why me' Harry thought, 'why can't I ever be normal!' The master that had accompanied him was in shock and quickly sent for the Grand Master, who came as quickly as possible. If three elements were rare then five were never heard of.

The moment the Grand Master walked into the room Harry felt the power level in the room spike, the man before him stood in regal white robes. He had old wise eyes and a face that looked like it had seen plenty of battles, there were a few scars on his chin and cheeks. His hair was tamed into a tail behind his head and was white as snow and a beard that Harry actually preferred than the comical one Dumbledore had. His deep voice resonated in the testing chamber, "This young man shall be bequeathed the name of the Storm Warden, teach him and he shall be one our greatest warriors" and with that he walked out of the room leaving three masters and Harry, finally one of them snapped out of it and stated quite cheerily "Well let's get started shall we?" and thus began Harry's training as the Storm Warden.

====)IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Wardens find resistance from one source. The Shades are a vicious race from the beyond the veil of shadows. They are warriors whose only real strength is in number. Not much is known of shades. From what few studies have been made they are a gruesome and most vile form of undead. Summoned by a dark Warden that fell many centuries ago, he was a Warden Master, but his obsession with dark elements; he turned towards evil and in doing so summoned the first of the Shades. After that the Wardens took it upon themselves to battle the menace and the darkness that spawned from their own corps.

Harry learned all this the first day with his other masters and took it to heart. They also taught him that a Warden team consisted of three members; usually the elements are matched evenly and together are supremely powerful. The masters thought long and hard about what elements would go well with the Storm Warden. Finally after many hours of discussing it they decided to match him up with a dwarf by the name of Orsin Hammersteele, who had the power over earth and steel, and a satyr with the power of wood and fire that went by the name of Paner. And thus one of the most teams in creation and the beginning of Harry's greatest adventure ever.

**A/N: So it's not much but it's an idea be sure to tell me who you think Harry should end up with in the story. The list is:**

**Hermione**

**Luna**

**Ginny **

**Daphne**

**Susan **

**Tonks **

**Hannah**

**OC**

**Please review!**

**P.S. I know the dwarf was cliché but it has a purpose and the satyr was just something I don't think anyone has tried before.**


End file.
